¿Quién?
by Melanie H. H
Summary: Una pequeña historia en donde una canción describe los sentimientos de cierto castaño a cerca de la infidelidad de su esposa S&S


¿Quién?

El cielo estaba despejado, resplandecía como nunca, o eso pensaba él. Estaba parado frente a la ventana contemplando el paisaje. Pensando como había sucedido. Como había pasado y llegado hasta aquel punto.

Llevaba días sin dormir. Era un acto imposible. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos su imagen llegaba a su mente y eso es lo que menos quería en esos momentos. ¿Para que seguir? acudía esa idea al castaño frecuentemente. Con paso cansado se dirigió a prender su mp4, deseaba escuchar algo de música para despejarse un rato. Se sentó en el sofá a escuchar la canción que comenzaba.

_18 motivos pa' dejarte,_

_14 consejos pa' olvidar,_

_500 razones para odiarte,_

_saco la cuenta y a sumar._

-No – dijo negando mientras sacudía la cabeza. No podía odiarla a pesar de lo que ella lo hirió profundamente a su corazón.

_Millones de ovejas pa' el desvelo,_

_cocktail de pastillas pa' dormir,_

_14 las muestras de tu pelo_

_como cuchillos de faquir._

Solo pudo a esbozar una sonrisa amarga tenía un mes entero sin poder concebir el sueño decentemente y demandaba métodos "pocos ortodoxos" como diría su mejor amigo. Fue en entonces que esa mueca se desvaneció.

_¿Cuándo fue que se fue tu amor?_

_¿Cómo fue que se fue sin mí?_

_¡Qué no amanezca, por favor!_

Otro día más sin ella sin estar en sus calurosos abrazos y sin sus hermosos besos. La luna poco a poco iba cediendo ante el sol, que amenazaba con salir. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el día no llegara.

_Se trepa la luz por la ventana,_

_se escuchan los autos por ahí;_

_tu ADN está en la cama_

_y yo lo clono para mí._

Si anhelaba que su amada estuviera a su lado una vez más como siempre. Sin embargo, la triste realidad era otra: ella amaba a otro hombre.

_De tantas formas siento miedo_

_que he preferido no salir._

_60 veces dije 'puedo',_

_80 más me arrepentí._

Siempre sospechó que sentía ella, pero calló porque pensó que con solo ignorarlo podía hacer que "aquello" desapareciera. Se maldijo mil veces por haber pensado de manera idiota que así sería. Tal vez si el habría hecho algo al respecto no estaría ahora sufriendo las consecuencias.

_¿Cuándo fue que se fue tu amor?_

_¿Cómo fue que se fue sin mi?_

Cerró sus ojos , solo para recordar con lujo de detalle la confesión de su esposa sobre su crimen.

_¿Quién te besó lejos de aquí_

_mientras te inventaba en la cama?_

_¿Quién te rozó lejos de mí,_

_quién te acompaña esta mañana?_

_¿Cuánto perdí, quién te ganó?_

_¿Qué hago con este miedo al futuro?,_

_saco la cuenta y a restar._

**Flashback.**

-¿Dime que esperabas Shaoran? – preguntó con rabia. Preparaba unas maletas con sus pertenencias, por lo que tenía que ir de un lado a otro por toda la casa en busca de estas, perseguida muy de cerca por su esposo – Nunca estas en casa. Durante años esperé que un día llegaras a sorprenderme con un ramo de rosas o una noche juntos, como antes de que nos casáramos.

-¿Por esa razón tan absurda me engañaste? – Con una mueca de dolor le miró a los ojos. Sin embargo ella guardó silencio – ¡Contesta de una condenada vez Sakura!–ordenó a gritos.

-Absurda –repitió desquiciada – Bien para ti es una cosa idiota. En cambio para mí no lo es, Shaoran. Porque sino mal recuerdo yo me fui enamorando de ti poco a poco cuando tu hacías esas cosa absurdas con tal de acercarte a mi – espetó señalando a un oso gris que se encontraba en la esquina de un mueble. Tenía años de antigüedad aunque con todo eso no se encontraba raído ni nada por el estilo. Ella lo cuidaba tan bien que no había dado oportunidad al tiempo para hacer su trabajo. "Su tesoro más grande" le solía decir Sakura – Pues sabes no me gusta la persona en que te haz convertido – lloriqueó – no eres esa persona que me robó el corazón. Me di cuenta hace tiempo que ella ya murió y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo – agregó con voz quebrada. Agachó su cabeza y unas cuantas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir al fin cumplieron su cometido.

_Son 7 lunes por semana,_

_son 30 inviernos cada mes;_

_las horas son de porcelana,_

_la vida un juego de ajedrez,_

_dejaste minas en la casa_

_con objetivos de matar._

-¿No entiendes que yo todavía te amo? – se acercó a ella para tomarla en sus brazos. La miró suplicante y agregó – Dame otra oportunidad para cambiar, por favor.

La castaña abrió los ojos asombrada ante la propuesta, pero ese asombro pronto se esfumó.

-No – dijo tajante y se alejó del alcance de su marido.

_La vida llora cuando pasa,_

_la suerte ríe en el placard_.

Siguió empacando tan rápido como pudo. Estaba llorando a mares y su tez tan pálida reflejaba su odio ante el acto que estaba cometiendo.

_¿Cuándo fue que se fue tu amor?_

_¿Cómo fue que se fue sin mi?, oh, oh, oh._

_¿Quién te besó lejos de aquí_

_mientras te inventaba en la cama?_

_¿Quién te rozó lejos de mí,_

_quién te acompaña esta mañana?_

_¿Cuánto perdí, quién te ganó?_

_¿Qué hago con este miedo al futuro?_

-Solo contéstame una cosa – ella detuvo su actividad y lo volteó a ver con rencor en su mirada – Prometo que no será larga la conversación – comentó antes de que reclamara Sakura. La conocía tan bien que podía leer sus pensamientos. Tomando el silencio como respuesta afirmativa, continuó – ¿Te enamoraste de otra persona? – temió a la respuesta que estaba a punto de oír.

Ella parecía analizar la pregunta y cuando al fin la captó. Asintió sin decir más cerró las maletas. Las tomó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Iba con paso firme a aquella salida hasta que se topó con un obstáculo: el cuerpo de Shaoran. El se interponía entre Sakura y la puerta, impidiéndole el paso hacia la libertad.

_Dejaste tu sombra merodeando_

_sin permiso por la casa,_

_la huella en la alfombra de tu espalda_

_como cráter en la luna_

_y tu reflejo en el espejo._

Viéndose vedada dejó las maletas en el suelo. Frunció el ceño a su marido.

-¿Qué, ahora me vas a confinar aquí? – preguntó altanera mientras se cruzaba de brazos – no me digas, piensas que con encerrarme de la noche a la mañana volveré a amarte – un brillo se dislumbró de los ojos del hombre – Ni lo sueñes el amor que te tenía se murió hace mucho – haciendo un ademán de azotar algo al suelo –solo te quiero no lo niego, pero no me pidas amor porque esperarás sentado ya que nunca volverá a suceder.

_¿Quién te besó lejos de aquí_

_mientras te inventaba en la cama?_

_¿Quién te rozó lejos de mí,_

_quién te acompaña esta mañana?_

_¿Cuánto perdí, quién te ganó?_

_¿Qué hago con este miedo al futuro?,_

_saco la cuenta y a restar._

-Ya veo – dijo triste –Solo una cosa más – imploró.

Suspiró desesperada como buscando paciencia ante un chiquillo que hacia berrinche por poseer un juguete que le fascina.

–Esta bien.

–¿Cuál es el nombre del sujeto que me robó tu amor?

-No sé lo debes saber o no, Shaoran – dijo con fastidio – interferirás mi relación con el y…

-No, – interrumpió – te prometo que no interferiré en su relación. Ya no te buscaré entiendo muy bien que ya no me amas.

Ella sopló aliviada ante la confeción. Tomó una mano de él y la envolvió con sus dos manos.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro al escucharlo de tu propia voz – sonrió – Perdón por no corresponderte una vez más, como antes – lo miró triste y mortificada.

-No es tu culpa – se encogió de hombros – En el corazón no se manda. Aun así no es tu culpa que me hieras solo es responsable el amor que te tengo todavía.

Se acercó a Shaoran y lo besó en la frente. Luego le propinó un fuerte abrazo de manera de despedida y susurró un "gracias por todo".Tomó sus maletas y una vez más se dirigió hacia la salida sólo que ahora ya no había nadie obstaculizándola. Cuando llegó se detuvo un momento y sin voltear agregó.

_¡Oh, nooooo!_

_¿Quién te ganó?_

_¿Quién te beso lejos de aquí,_

_quién te acompaña esta mañana?_

-El nombre del que amo se llama: Eriol… tu amigo Eriol – siguió avanzando hasta que ya no se visualizaba dejando atrás a un Shaoran vació, triste y desconcertado ante la confesión de Sakura.

**Fin**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora: **

Bueno que puedo decir este es un único capitulo de esta historia y se me ocurrió un día cuando estaba en la ducha, ohh por Dios que cosas pienso mientras me baño – sin comentarios-- , me gustó la canción así que busque la letra , agregué diálogos y listo ajajaja XD!! No creo q muchos la lean o le agrade pero en fin espero por lo menos inspirar para creación de otra historias.

Para quienes se lo preguntan y tengan curiosidad la canción se llama ¿Quién? Y la canta Ricardo Arjona

Se cuidan y nos vemos.


End file.
